Episode 7954 (5th October 2017)
Plot Finn is pronounced dead as heartbroken Ross, Pete and Victoria watch on. Ross begs the doctors not to give up but Dr Cywinski states they did everything they could. A nurse realises Moira's baby is missing. Emma sits in the back of a rental car with the newborn. She talks to 'James' before promising the baby she won't let him down. Pete watches the video footage of the baby's abduction and identifies Emma as the person who took him. Despite their shock and grief over Finn, Pete and Ross head out to look for Emma and the baby. Emma wants to disappear with the baby, claiming God has given her the baby as a second chance. Moira is still unconscious. Harriet blames herself for the situation after ignoring distressed Emma earlier. Cain reminds Harriet that Emma is a nut job and there's nothing they could've done to stop this. Cain walks off, declaring if he sees Emma again, he'll stove her head in. Victoria calls back Tracy who is annoyed to have been stood up by Finn. Victoria breaks the news to Tracy about Finn's death. Everyone in The Woolpack is devastated. Moira wakes up and is surprised to learn she has given birth. Victoria questions why Moira never said anything about being pregnant but Moira states she didn't know. Dr Reed explains to Moira that her placenta was at the front which could've stopped her from feeling any moment from the baby. Moira worries as she drank and worked throughout her pregnancy. Dr Reed assures Moira that her son was fine but Moira picks up on the doctor's use of past tense. Moira is distressed to learn that Emma has taken her baby and wants to look for her baby. She begins to take off her monitors, stating her son isn't safe with Emma, but she loses consciousness. James recites bible verses to Emma as she drives along the road. James encourages Emma to go back but she ignores the figment of her imagination. After being stabilized, Moira orders Victoria to get the police, blurting out that Emma killed James. As she is driving along, Emma listens to the news bulletin which mentions the abduction. Emma changes the radio station but soon changes it back and is stunned to learn from the radio that Finn has been shot and died. Everyone in the Woolpack is in shock. Tracy is taking the news of Finn's death particularly badly whilst Diane wishes she hadn't found Finn. Emma struggles with the realization that she killed Finn. She concludes there's no second chance and James tells her that she needs to atone. Victoria is relived that Adam has been released from the police station but they soon discover Moira is missing. At the church, Emma writes a letter to her boys confessing all of her sins. From the back of the church, James calls Emma a coward for not saying it face to face. He tells her what she's thinking of doing is a sin - there are other ways of atoning - but Emma claims she has already tried. Emma says goodbye to the baby and leaves him in a car seat in the church. Despite being in pain, Moira returns to the farm. Harriet finds Moira's baby. Moira is loading her shotgun when her phone rings. Moira is relieved that her son has been found but is shocked when Victoria breaks the news that Finn has been shot and Adam was arrested. Moira is stunned when Victoria reveals Finn has died. Emma stands at the edge of Hotten Viaduct and prepares to jump. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Dr Cywinski - Margaréta Szabó (credited as 'Margareta Szabo') *Nurse - Emma Leah Golding (credited as 'Nurses') *Nurse - Kate Baines (credited as 'Nurses') *Security Guard - James Mair *Dr Reed - Sandra James-Young *PC Williams - Shari Fox *Police Officer - Joel Stockhill (credited as 'Police Officers') *Police Officer - Ian Curley (credited as 'Police Officers') Locations *Hotten General Hospital - ICU 3, corridors and Maternity Room D3 *Unknown Roadside *The Woolpack - Bar *Unknown roads *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and Moira's bedroom *Hotten Viaduct Notes *This episode features the death of Finn Barton. However, he would appear as a ghost in the next episode, for which Joe Gill is credited for. *Only one episode was broadcast on this date due to ITV's coverage of England v Slovenia. *James Barton appears posthumously as a ghost seen by Emma Barton, for which Bill Ward is credited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,260,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes